


How to Train your Hybrid

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jack used Hiccup's slingshot, accidentally hitting a dragon.Just like Hiccup had moments before, he ran after it.He quickly found a... Is that...? No, it's not possible!!! A human, dragon hybrid?!?!?!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a picture of a half dragon Pitch Black.

Jack Frost was a extraordinary child. First, when he was born, instead of brown hair and brown eyes, like the rest of his family; He had snow white hair and blue eyes. Therefore, he adopted the name of Jack Frost, instead of Jackson Overland, like his parents had planned before. Second, as he grew up, no dragon would attack him. In fact, sometimes if he ordered them, they would do as commanded. Of course, no one knew about this one, not even his family. Third, he could do something amazing. He could control winter. When he was mad, a blizzard would suddenly come, no matter the season. If he focused when he touched something, he could create frost. When he got a shepherd's crook when he was four, his powers increased, allowing him to fly on the wind. This was something he made absolute sure, no one knew about.

 When he was five, the Chief of Berk had a son, Hiccup. One year later, a giant dragon attack happened. It killed Jack's family and the Chief's wife. When they were discussing where to put Jack, he managed to convince them to leave him alone in his own house, but have someone check on him once a day, at noon, until he was eleven. It happened when Jack was twenty. Hiccup built an item to take down a dragon.

Jack watched curiously, as Hiccup wheeled a giant sling shot to the top of the hill. He watched as Hiccup aimed at seemingly nothing, but both Jack and Hiccup could see the faint outline of a Night Fury. But, Jack was the only one to know the information, having read the book of dragons cover to cover, many times. Hiccup shot, actually hitting it, surprising both of them. As Hiccup ran off, Jack approached the slingshot.

Now, he never wanted to really hurt a dragon, so he turned it in a random direction and shot. Jack was very startled, when it hit something and the dragon fell, thankfully, away from Berk and where Hiccup’s dragon landed. He quickly ran in that direction, not wanting the dragon to get hurt any more than it was. Jack seen a couple snapped branches and quickly followed them. The dirt was thrown everywhere, digging a path leading directly to the dragon. He rushed over but halted, when he saw that it was not fully dragon. _‘What?! How is this even possible?!’_   Jack thought with rising hysteria.

The dragon had a human body and head. It had black wings coming from its back. The grey skin turned to black scales at about his elbows and knees. His hands, however, instead of being dragon paws like his feet, looked like normal hands. Well, except for the scales and how each finger ended with a giant claw. His legs were longer than most, mainly because they are human legs but he has extra joints from the dragon half. He bends back his knee and then it goes to another joint were it goes forward, ending at his feet. All in all, it looked rather like a hind leg.

What surprised Jack most, however, was the fact he had shorts on. They were a light brown and were torn at the bottom, as well as the back, to let his tail out. Jack looked up at his face, and… Found that wide golden eyes stared directly at him.


End file.
